The L Word
by truemysterys
Summary: Clara Oswald, an English teacher, meets the Doctor, a childlike man who believes bow-ties are cool. Will situations draw them apart or bring them closer together? (AU.)
1. Doctor, Who?

**Author's note: Hello! It may have been a while since Whouffle was a thing, but I had to bring them back, so sorry if I cause you all any heartache! Um, bad thing: my exams start this week so it may be a while until Chapter Two... Sorry! But anyway, I hope you like this, and please tell me any ideas you have for the story. Bye!**

Doctor, Who?

"Class, settle down!"

Miss Clara Oswald, English teacher at Coal Hill School, was not having a good day.

First, her boyfriend dumped her, over text, the coward. Now, none of her classes would listen to her.

"Class, if you all don't shut up right this minute, I will get all of you put you put in detention!" She shouted, feeling her cheeks getting red.

Thankfully, the bell rang, and all the children ran out, still screaming.

Clara sat back in her chair, put her feet up on the table and relaxed. She contemplated taking a quick sip of gin, but thought against it. She couldn't be drunk whilst teaching.

She closed her eyes and focused on her breathing. Breathe in, and out. It was relaxing, and it was exactly what she needed.

She thought about Danny, the ex in question. He used to teach here, after he got a better job, he taught Maths and was an ex-soldier. But lately, they didn't see each other. She guessed it was the right thing to do, but over text? That seemed cruel, unlike the Danny she knew. She took it out of her mind. Danny was gone now, she needed to find someone new.

A knock on the door alerted her to her senses. She quickly placed her feet on the floor, ruffled her dress and put her paperwork in front of her.

"Come in!" She shouted.

A young man, about her age, stumbled in. He wore a purple tweed jacket, with a shirt and a pair of trousers, and had a bow tie on to finish off his bizzare look. His hair flopped in front of his face, and he looked as though he was about to fall over.

She instantly smiled at him, and got up.

"I haven't met you before, have I?" She said, whilst he shook his head, "My name is Clara Oswald, and I teach English here. So, who are you?"

"I'm the Doctor," he grinned sheepishly.

"Doctor, who?" She asked.

"Oh no, just the Doctor. Nickname, all the kids call me it, but I'm really John Smith. I teach Physics, so that's probably where I get the nickname."

He was staring at the floor and shuffling his feet, unsure of what to do.

"You seem a bit far away from Physics, are you a little bit lost?" Clara smirked, walking up to him.

"Er... No, I know exactly where I'm going," The Doctor exclaimed, waving a sheet of paper in his hand in her face, "Since this is E21, and I am teaching in this room!"

Clara grabbed the paper from him and lightly hit him around the face with it. He seemed really distraught, giving her a pair of sad puppy eyes.

"This is F21." She said.

His face dropped even more, as he had gotten the wrong room.

"Come on, I'll take you to the E block, I know this place like the back of my hand."

And so she grabbed his hand and dragged him out of the classroom. She didn't care about her paperwork, she could get it later, and she was drawn in by this strange man known as the Doctor.

"So," she smirked, "Tweed jacket and bow-tie? Bad combo."

"W-what?" He stammered, straightening the bow-tie in question, "Bow-ties are cool!"

Clara laughed. He was like a little boy in a toy store, so much enthusiasm and naïvety, and it made her wonder what kind of a teacher he was.

"Yeah... Almost as cool as that chin."

The Doctor gasped in horror and grabbed his chin.

"Careful dear, you'll poke someone's eye out!" Clara flirted, winking subtly, and stepping into the cold air outside.

"I thought we were going to the E block?" The Doctor asked, confusion echoing over his face.

"We were. But, I thought I would take a detour." She flung the gate open that kept them inside Coal Hill, and let it slam shut.

Clara had a special coffee shop, one she loved dearly, and it was fairly close to Coal Hill, so she wanted to share it, even if it was with a man she had just met.

"Café Coffee." The Doctor said, unsure what to think.

"Yes, stupid name, amazing drinks," she pushed the door open, "Please, Doctor, just trust me."

"I've known you for ten minutes, you've made fun of me, dragged me out of school premises, positively flirted with me and now you're asking me to trust you?" He exclaimed, making Clara giggle like a school girl.

"That's why you like me." She said, staring at him.

"Who says I like you?"

She got up on her tiptoes and kissed him on the cheek, which rapidly turned red along with the rest of his face.

Clara just laughed.

"I think that just did!"

"But you kissed me!" The Doctor says, stating the obvious.

"And you blushed!"

Finally this gets the Doctor to shut up.

"Now, on the matter of coffee..." Clara starts.


	2. Decaf Mochas and Chocolate Frappucinos

**Authors Note: Hello! First, thank you Borshy, KeepCalmAndDon'tBlink97 and Mad-Man-With-A-Snogbox for following! This is not going to be a very long story, I dont think, because I'm not a very good writer and because I want the story to stay interesting. Alright, enjoy chapter Two, bye!**

Decaf Mochas and Chocolate Frappucinos

It had been a week since Clara had taken the Doctor out for coffee, and they had slowly become best friends. They did go out for coffee again, and they had both insisted this become their tradition. So, every Wednesday, they went to 'Café Coffee' at 11:00, after they finished their lessons, Clara had a decaf Mocha with one shot of cinnamon syrup and with soya milk, whilst the Doctor had a chocolate frappucino. One time he managed to get cream on his nose, which ended up in endless teasing by Clara.

"Ah, Miss Oswald!" The Doctor shouted.

Clara had just finished a cover lesson, Maths, and she wasn't looking as happy as she could be. The Doctor didn't ask why, he already knew she wouldn't tell him.

She was so self dependent that she convinced herself she didn't need any help from anyone, even if she needed it. But the Doctor knew her well enough, so he let her do what she wanted.

"Mr Smith!" Clara called back, instantly brightening up.

He burst through the door as Clara tidied up the desk.

"I swear to God I could kill those Year Eleven's! Who do they think they are, gifts from God?" She said, angrily and annoyed.

"So I take it you've had a bad cover, then?" The Doctor said, following as Clara left the room.

"Are you having a bloody joke? They're awful! I ended up giving three of them detentions!" She cried, suddenly seeming sad.

He grabbed her face, which had become buried in his shoulder, and lifted it up.

"Clara, don't let yourself get down, please?" He pleaded, giving her his best puppy eyes.

She sighed, and pried his hand off her face.

"Fine, fine, fine. So, takeaway lunch then?"

"Yay!" He said excitedly, jumping up and down.

"Down boy, stop having those thoughts!" She smirked.

Clara Oswald was honestly a flirting machine. She needed to meet Jack, they would become best friends instantly. Who could flirt the hardest?

He shoved her gently as they walked up to the canteen. They were in and out of there in a matter of minutes, thanks to a selective choice of sandwiches.

When they walked out of the school gates, they both breathed a sigh of relief. The holidays, for them at least, had begun.

The Doctor's phone rang.

"Oooh!" Clara gasped, "Maybe it's one of your girlfriends!" She mocked.

He blushed and quickly picked up the phone.

"Hello? Oh yes, hello Jack. Wait, what? No, no, no Jack! What have I told you? Okay, okay fine, I'll come. And I'll bring my 'lady friend'! But don't flirt with her Harkness!"

And like that, the call was over.

"Ooh, Jack. And who's your 'lady friend', Doctor?" Clara mocked yet again.

"Jack invited me, well, us, to a party." He grimaced.

"Nice. When, exactly, is this magical party?" She grinned, geniunely excited.

"Um... Tonight?"

"All the better. I can't wait to meet this mystical Jack of yours, he might be boyfriend material!" She joked.

She didn't tell that the Doctor instantly felt worse. She may have been joking, but that hurt him more than he expected. Of course Clara could look for a boyfriend, she was allowed to. The Doctor started to doubt himself. He started doubting how he likes Clara, because he now wanted to be more than friends.


	3. Captain Jack Harkness

**Author's note: Chapter Three! Let me state how much I love this chapter, I love the idea and how it turned out was beyond my wildest imagination. And yes, Jack is back, and so are the Ponds and Torchwood! I didn't want to bring back Ten's characters because I thought it would be a bit weird, but it's Jack so... Anyway, enjoy!**

 **Copyright to BadWolf Writer and their story 'Books Only Take You So Far' for the idea, too good not to use x**

 _Captain_ Jack Harkness

Jack's house was massive.

That was the only way to describe it.

The Doctor and Clara walked up feeling quite worried, but excited at the same time. The Doctor felt for Clara's hand and held it. They were close enough friends to do that now.

"Is there really a need to hold my hand?" Clara asked innocently.

"Yes. Yes there is. Unless you want to get with Jack, in which case go ahead." The Doctor replied.

"I don't even know what he's like!" Clara cried.

"Meet _Captain_ Jack Harkness, better known as the walking innuendo."

Clara gulped. Maybe she had met her match.

The Doctor knocked on the door, which after a brief pause was flung open, a fairly buff man standing in the doorway.

"Doctor!" He shouted, pulling him into a bro hug. Quickly, he noticed Clara and let go of the Doctor, who was frankly terrified.

"Captain Jack Harkness," he said, offering his hand.

In horror, the Doctor batted it away.

"Stop it!" He groaned. Clara laughed loudly and patted Jack on the back.

"Maybe next time Jackie!" She whispered very loudly, to the dismay of the Doctor.

Jack dragged them both in, to a table full of various alcoholic drinks.

Clara grabbed two shot glasses and a bottle of vodka.

"Shots!" She screamed, giving a glass to the Doctor. She filled them both up and drank hers, whilst the Doctor grimaced and sipped it slowly.

Eventually, Jack shouted for everyone to get to the living, as they were going to play Go Fish.

Strip Go Fish.

"Alright, you love birds, time to get this party started!" Jack screamed, grabbing Clara and waiting for the Doctor to follow.

'Cards?' She mouthed at him, 'Really?'

The Doctor's grimace did not help the situation.

Jack quickly explained how to play: It was a game of Go Fish, but if you got it wrong, you lost an item of clothing, you go it right and the other person loses theirs. You can make an exception, a one time rule, once a game as long as you're not winning. And you had the get the colour and number right, but not the suit.

"Seems simple enough!" Clara chirped excitedly

"Yeah, simple, but not the most fun thing ever."

It was The Doctor, Clara, Jack, his boyfriend Ianto, a Scottish girl with red hair called Amy, her fiancé Rory and a Welsh police officer called Gwen.

"Ianto, you start." Gwen said, with a thick Welsh accent, which was fairly hard to understand for Clara.

"Alright, Doctor, a red three?" Ianto questioned, which resulted in the Doctor passing him a card and relieving himself of a sock (everyone had relieved themselves of their shoes).

"Jesus Ianto," The Doctor groaned, to Clara's enjoyment, and apparently Amy's.

"Alright, Amy my love, has thou got a black king?" Jack teased, putting on a posh English accent.

Amy laughed in triumph.

"Ha, you wish Harkness. Get 'em off!" She jeered, as Jack took off his jacket.

"Clara, red ten?" Rory questioned, then unfortunately taking off a sock.

After three more card rounds, basically everyone was on their last legs, including Jack, who was flaunting in only his boxers, like Rory, who was huddled behind Amy to shield embarrasement. Gwen, though, was still fully dressed, she had a fantastic poker face, presumably from her job, whilst everyone else was down at least two items of clothing.

Clara, was terrible. She had lost her skirt, and was only wearing her blouse and underwear. She wasn't that bothered though, and continued playing.

"Alright," Amy shouted over the uproar that was Jack and Ianto flirting, "I'm making an exception!"

Everyone groaned, whilst Clara looked around and then joined in after a stare from the Doctor.

"Put us out of our misery, sweet maiden," Jack teased, still with a British accent.

"Boys, item of clothing for every Ace. Girls, item of clothing for every nine." Amy shouted, making certain people laugh and others groan.

Jack groaned, because he didn't have an Ace.

"Only Jack," The Doctor murmered in Clara's ear, making her giggle softly.

Ianto took off his shirt, making all the girls murmur in excitement, since he had a good set of abs on him. Rory seemed distraught that his fiancé was checking out another man, but was useless against Amy's charm.

The Doctor also took off his shirt, surprising Clara massively. He was actually rather buff, which she hadn't expected from a Physics teacher wearing a tweed jacket and a bow-tie.

"Ooh, Doctor," Clara whispered in his ear, "Didn't know you'd been working out to impress me?"

But, finally Gwen took off an item of clothing, even if it was just a sock. And Clara, it seemed, had a nine.

"Alright boys, take a look," she shouted at she unbuttoned her blouse and laid it on the floor.

Jack wolfwhistled, and winked at the Doctor.

"You've got yourself a good one there, Doctor!" He joked, to the dismay of Ianto who quickly elbowed him in the ribs.

Eventually, the game got back on track.

"Jack, dear, has thou got thy magical black queen?" Amy asked, in a terrible posh accent.

"Oh Amy, you know how to treat a boy right."

And with that Jack whipped off his boxers, whilst Clara turned away in horror along with the Doctor, Gwen laughed and covered her eyes, Rory tried to shield Amy and Ianto tried to grapple Jack's trousers back onto him.

"Alright, Harkness, I'm off. I'm too tame a teacher for this." Clara shouted, making her exit after reclothing herself.

Jack groaned, still fairly naked, and tried to pull her in for a hug.

Clara screamed and ran out of the door, closely followed by the Doctor.

"Remind me to never play cards with Jack Harkness." The Doctor groaned.


	4. Wenworth's Mental Asylum

**Author's note: 3 reviews? 5 followers? This is amazing, I love you guys! So, this chapter is all about the Doctor's past, and isn't that related to the actual plot as of now, but it gives some background and I really like it! Also, I'm thinking of writing a short story, carrying on from Chapter Three and having a Truth or Dare? Tell me what you think! Alright, bye!**

Wenworth's Mental Asylum for Troubled Teenagers

The Doctor was marking some students' exams in his flat when his phone rang. His mum. She phoned him practically every day, he hadn't died, he was fine. He guessed it was state of mind, ever since Harold died.

His brother Harold was a great child, kind and lovely to all. But, the minute he and his twin John joined school, it all went bitter. Whilst John was the Doctor, helping everyone out and playing nice, Harold was the Master, controlling everyone. It seems petty when you think about it, but it was so much more to Harold.

He believed he was the Master, even at home. He ordered everyone about and was abusive to many children at school, and none of the teachers could do anything because he sent one to A&E after breaking her ankles.

The once kind, little boy turned into an evil, wicked man who wanted revenge for something that never happened.

Harold had been convinced that John had been the favoured child, The Doctor didn't know for sure, and always hated him for it. Then, Harold thought, that one day he heard his mother say to his father, "I don't know what to do with Harold. I always preferred John, Harold was just a mistake. Look at what he has done to us, he has ruined our lives. I wish he never existed."

 _I wish he never existed._ It was burnt into Harold's brain. That was what caused him to nearly kill their mother.

He ran at her, with a knive, and stabbed her. The knive sank into her stomach and there was a piercing scream from his mother's mouth. She tried to wrestle the knive from him, but it wouldn't work.

The Doctor had ran down the stairs to see his mother screaming, laid on the floor bleeding heavily from her stomach, his dad grabbing The Master and pulling him away from the scene whilst dodging a knive and The Doctor grabbed the phone and dialled for an ambulance.

Thankfully, his mother survived and Harold had to be sent to a mental asylum. It was stressful to say the least and it scarred all of them.

None of them dared visit the Master except John. He went once, a very long time ago.

...

 _The Doctor walked up to the doors of 'Wenworth's Mental Asylum for Troubled Teenagers', and was immediately terrified. Definitely a happy name to make everyone feel better, eh? He wished he could have said it got better once he found his brother, that all problems were instantly forgotten and they connected. Oh, he wished._

 _"Harold!" The Doctor shouted joyfully when he saw his brother huddled in a corner, seated on a circular table and handcuffed._

 _The Master frowned angrily at him._

 _"You sent me here,_ _ **Doctor**_ _." He snarled, making the Doctor feel scared._

 _"Harold, it's me, John." The Doctor said, choosing his words carefully._

 _"You're not John, you're the Doctor. And I'm the Master. And I am always going to want to make your life a misery, since you are Mr Perfect and I am a great big mistake. I'll show them, I'll show them all never to cross me." The Master shouted, a crazy look in his eyes._

 _The Doctor was worried. His brother had been driven slowly insane by his thoughts and he believed his hysteria._

 _"Please, Harold, please. Our parents love you, still do, we all forgive you. Please, you can come back." The Doctor pleaded._

 _"None of you love me!" The Master screamed, "You're all as bad as each other! I know the truth, Doctor, you will always be under our parents' protection, shielded from the hell I had to go through! You will never know what I had to go through to realise the truth! They said they wished I never existed! Do you know how it feels, Mr Smart Arse with the perfect life, perfect family, perfect everything? DO YOU KNOW HOW IT FEELS TO BE LEFT BEHIND?"_

 _It took the Doctor all the effort he had to not scream back. He just turned on his heel and walked away from that godforsaken place, and his hysteric brother. He was delusional, and his delusion had driven him insane._

 _There was nothing any of them could do._

...

The Doctor shuddered. He didn't like to remember his brother in that way. They found out two yesrs later his brother had committed suicide, he took deadly pills and killed himself. The Doctor was almost thankful, that they no longer had to put him through the pain. But he knew how hard it was on his mum, especially since his dad passed away...

"Paperwork..." The Doctor muttered, getting back to his marking.


	5. The Chin and Souffle Girl

**Author's note: I HATE EXAMS SO MUCH NO ONE NEEDS GEOGRAPHY THIS IS AWFUL I HATE MY LIFE WHAT IS THIS INSANITY. But, on the plus note, new chapter! So yeah, don't expect Chapter Six for a little while... Sorry! I think this is going to finish pretty soon, I don't want to draw out the plot. Love you all, and finally thanks for 5 reviews *mini rave*! Alright, read on!**

The Chin and Souffle Girl

"Hello, the Chin!" Clara said, striding up to the Doctor as he entered the Staff room.

The Doctor sighed and playfully hit her on the arm.

"Well, good day Souffle girl." He retaliated, referring to her at the weekeng going to his flat saying 'I'm going to make the best souffle's you have ever seen, this time I will be souffle girl!' and nearly burning down his kitchen. There's something never happening again.

Meanwhile, The Doctor noticed what Clara was wearing. White blouse, black blazer, red tartan skirt that was a little too tight... Suddenly his mind clicked and he forced himself to stop thinking about that. Clara was and always would be a friend to him. He needed to stop thinking about her in those sorts of ways.

"Doctor?" She said, as the Doctor zoned back in to what she was saying.

"Uh-huh?" He mumbled, blinking rapidly.

She groaned.

"Great, just great. Look, Doctor, listen to me. I have to go meet someone, like now, and I need you to cover my English class, next lesson. Please, Doctor, for me?" She pleaded, putting a hand on his to try persuade him, and that was all he needed.

"Fine!" He moaned, moving her hand and kissing her forehead, "You do this all the time, Souffle girl."

"Excuse me, Chinboy, but I have never neglegated my children before until this point. Are you trying to suggest I am a bad teacher?" She said, faking a shocked look and disappointment.

The Doctor just laughed and swatted her away, making her cry as she took her satchel and walked out.

He watched her out of the window as she left the school gates, talking on her phone, presumably to whomever she was meeting. The Doctor hoped she wasn't meeting a friend, as selfish as it sounds, because he wanted her for himself. He really liked her, maybe even loved her, and he had barely known her a month. You can't love someone so soon, The Doctor thought, it's physically impossible. She's just a friend, and that's all. You don't need a relationship!

He couldn't help himself. She was just so perfect, maybe a little short, but she was funny, witty, clever and rather pretty, though he would never tell her that. He sighed. It was useless. He officially had a crush on a teacher. Dear goodness.

He grabbed his folders and went to the F block, Clara's classroom she had made her own. The minute he walked in he felt at ease. Clara had given him loads of sheets and told him that everything they needed to know was on that sheet, and he could do some fun Physics or whatever he did. So, he put a sheet on all of the desks and got out his papers and laptop. He was actually a fairly responsible teacher, and he just waited for the bell to ring. Which it did a few minutes later.

A hoard of loud children ran in, and were shocked to see The Doctor sat on Miss Oswald's chair, with his feet propped on the desk and a laptop on his lap.

"Sir, why are you here?" One girl asked.

"Don't ask me, I don't know. But what I do know is Miss Oswald has made you all a sheet, which says everything you need to do. If there are any spare sheets after ten minutes I will pick them up, and can someone tell me if anyone is missing please?" The Doctor said as children filtered into their seats. He knew this was not the seating plan, but they were allowed a bit of down time, so he couldn't be bothered to move them. They were all actually fairly quite and he managed to mark most of the work he needed to, which was a surprise.

But, all the time, the Doctor felt sad, deep down inside him. It was a Wednesday, at 10:47, and right now he should have been waiting for Clara to meet him in 'Café Coffee', but instead she was off with someone else and leaving him out in the cold. He knew he had no idea who she was meeting or why, but he couldn't help feeling left out and alone. He hated it but knew it was true.

But then he got her text, after the lesson had finished, and he ran out of that damned school to find her.


	6. Jesus Christ (Superstar)

**Author's note: No one needs RS, its a waste of space, so shoot me. Hello, you just caught me ranting about my exams, only two more days and six more exams to go, yay much. OMG, I love this story, but I feel it coming to an end, otherwise it will never finish. So enjoy it ehile it lasts. Bye x**

Jesus Christ (Superstar)

Clara felt awful. She had ditched the Doctor to meet her friend Nina, and she was missing out on their Wednesday tradition. Great friend she was.

It all started last week, when Nina texted Clara saying she was going to London on Wednesday, want to meet up? Clara didn't have the strength to decline for a man she'd barely known a month, whom she'd been slowly falling for, so agreed to meet Nina. She was in some sort of a high class bar sipping a lime and soda when she saw Nina stroll in.

Nina had not changed a bit. She was always so perfect, never doing anything wrong, with good grades and good boyfriends and always better than Clara.

"Clara!" Nina screamed, her black locks straight and done up in some sort of fancy hairdo, and she seemed to have lost the accent.

Nina threw her shopping bags on a chair and swiftly ordered a glass of white wine.

"Come on, homey, have a drink," Nina pleaded

"I work around children. No."

Clara realised quickly this was a bad mistake. Nina had no idea who she was, and Clara didn't want her to.

They started talking quite soon and it felt awkward, held back in a way. It felt as though they weren't telling each other the whole story, and that they were keeping secrets. Clara knew she wasn't going to tell Nina everything, it was just too much hastle.

They laughed about old jokes from Blackpool and reminisced, whilst Nina told Clara what happened to everyone they were at university with.

"Jenny got engaged to him? You have got to be joking me? There was no way in hell that they could be a thing. No? But he was so hot!" Clara shouted, grabbing Nina's arm and laughing.

"Yeah, I know! Crazy, right? And they didn't even invite me to the wedding, the cheek!"

Clara laughed. She could imagine Nina turning up and gatecrashing their wedding, making some grand speech about why this wedding was impossible and politically incorrect and give more good reasons that Clara could think humanly possible. But that was Nina. She was always the better one, and Clara didn't want to stay in her shadow for all of her life.

"So, Clara, how's the enigmatic Mr Pink, then? Still going strong?" Nina teased, almost flirting.

Clara froze. She didn't realise Nina still thought she was with Danny.

"Um, I, er, need to go..." Clara drifted off and grabbed her satchel. She didn't even say goodbye as she ran out of the bar.

Clara grabbed her phone and rang the Doctor. She just needed to see him. She needed to just speak to him, tell him how sorry she was that she ditched him for such a horrible girl.

"Doctor?"

"Ah yes, Miss Oswald, how was your date?" He said with a twang of annoyance, for which Clara didn't blame him.

"Awful. Please, Doctor, I need you. I really need you. Doctor, Café Coffee, please." She pleaded, and that was when she realised she was crying.

She must need the Doctor more than she thought, his funny humour, his unique dress sense, the way he looked at her as though she was the most important person to ever grace his life, it made her feel loved and wanted and cared for, and she was so grateful for it. But she just needed the Doctor to love her back, and she really wished he could prove it by putting things aside and coming to her.

"Clara?" He said down the phone, geniune concern in his voice.

She didn't reply, she couldn't.

"Jesus Christ, Clara, the things you make me do. Get to the café, I'll meet you there. Love you." He said in a hurry, then hanging up.

 _Love you_. He said he loved her, he actually physically said the words out of his own mouth.

But maybe it was only in a friendly way. I mean, people say they love each other all the time, and they don't really mean it. She was so unsure of everything, everyone, and she just wanted some reassurance and confidence in that the Doctor could be straight and tell her everything.

Ten minutes later, Clara watched as the Doctor hurried in to 'Café Coffee', found her and practically ran to give her a hug.

"Clara, my Clara. What has happened to you?" The Doctor kissed her on the forehead and moved his chair to sit next to her.

"I met an old friend, and she brought up Danny." Clara stammered, choking on her tears and wiping her eyes.

"And who's Danny?" The Doctor asked, almost as though he was treating a child.

"He, was, my boyfriend. He broke up with me the day I met you." Clara started crying again, the memory of what he said breaking her heart.

"What did he say? Clara, what was it?" He urged her, suddenly wanting to know the cause of her worries.

She silently opened her phone and passed him it. The text from Danny.

 _Hey Clara, I'm breaking up with you. I found another girl, she's about your age, a tall blonde. She's more my type, whereas for you I think I was more confused than anything. You're just too short and bossy for me, a bit podgy and you could do better with someone else. I could as well. Don't keep in touch, I want to leave this alone and start a new life with Kelsey in New York. Which is where I am now. Goodbye, pig._

The Doctor was shocked. How could anyone say that to someone? It was disgusting.

Clara took her phone and resting on the Doctor's shoulder.

"Do you love me, Doctor?" She stammered, making him sit up.

"What do you mean?"

"You said you loved me, earlier, on the phone. Did you mean it?"

The Doctor wasn't sure what to say. Should he say he loved her? What if she didn't feel the same way? She probably wouldn't, she was far too good for him.

"What do you want me to say?" He asked cautiously, looking into her big brown eyes, her beautiful eyes.

She answered him with a quick kiss on his lips, making him stare at her and blush.

"Um, okay so maybe I love you. A little. Okay, a bit more." The Doctor rambled, making Clara laugh through her tears.

"You know, for such bad dress sense you are a fabulous Doctor." Clara said.

"Why?" The Doctor said, really confused.

"You've made me better." She said sincerely, resting on the Doctor in their corner seat in the café, without a care in the world.


	7. Finding Nemo and Takeaway Pizza

**Author's Note: OMG SORRY FOR NOT UPLOADING SOONER! Basically I went 'glamping' and I didn't take my iPad so I didn't have the story so I couldn't upload! But, I think I've sorted the end of the story, Chapter Ten seems good. And sorry for the frankly awful chapter, it needed to fill some blanks. So enjoy!**

Finding Nemo and Takeaway Pizza

Clara was laid on a sofa. She didn't want to awaken, she never did, and she buried her face into a cushion and cucooned herself in the fluffy blankets that were assorted over her.

Then she realised she didn't own any fluffy blankets.

Or blankets in general.

Where the hell was she?

She quickly sat up, eyes wide open and practically scanning the area.

She was in a flat, messy yet somehow organised in a way she would never understand, blue accents assorted across the room, the aura of a genius at work... She was at the Doctor's. The jammy dodgers should have been a giveaway, as should fish fingers and custard packets laid on the table.

"Doctor?" She cried, looking around frantically.

She bounced up out from the sofa, expecting him. But what if he wasn't here? Someone could have brought her here as a trap! She quickly lunged for the nearest weapon she could grab hold of, which was a screwdriver.

"Eh, it'll do." She whispered.

After a few seconds, he burst into the room, hair messed up, eyes wide open and wearing a dressing gown.

"What?" He shouted, more frantic than Clara.

She couldn't help but laugh.

She dropped the screwdriver onto the table and walked up to the Doctor, grinning madly, mainly at the fact she didn't need to use a screwdriver as a weapon.

"Oh Chin, I just wanted to know where you were." She said, giving him a hug.

She had the feeling she wanted to forget what happened yesterday. They didn't need a relationship, they were good enough friends. She just hoped the Doctor felt the same.

The way the Doctor looked at her, it was the way they always did, as friends. She didn't know if she could deal with another relationship, especially not with her best friend.

She grabbed onto him, clinging almost, breathing into his shoulder.

"Clara, what's wrong." He said, not asking her a question, knowing something was wrong and not changing the tone of voice, whilst trying to lift Clara's head up.

"I don't know. What happened yesterday?" She nearly cried.

"We had a coffee, you came back here, we watched Nemo and had takeaway pizza, and you went straight to sleep. That's all." He said, and she snuggled into him.

"You know yesterday, how we..." Clara drifted off, hoping the Doctor would catch her drift.

"Yeah..." He mumbled, feeling sheepish.

"What should we do?" She asked

"Well, we can either forget that it happened," The Doctor said, making Clara think. Maybe it would be a good idea since they were such good friends, but she really loved him. She wanted to love him, "Or make a go of it."

He had turned bright red, which is all he ever really seemed to do, and was staring at the floor as though it was a television.

"I guess that's an option." She said, looking at him, trying to lift his head up now.

And, instead of replying, he just leant down and kissed her. Not like in the coffee shop, but really kissing her. She held onto his neck, and pressing her lips against his. He had his hands around her face, and eventually let go.

Clara was flustered. She flipped her hair back and started laughing, holding the Doctor and laughing some more, just because.

"Why are you laughing?" The Doctor asked confusedly, again.

Which inevitably made her laugh even more, and she nearly crashed on the floor of laughter.

"You've got bow-ties on your dressing gown!" She giggled, making the Doctor smile.

"Yes I have!" He said proudly, puffing his chest out as if that makes them more noticable, "And you have to put up with them now!" He said, kissing her forehead lightly.

She groaned.

"Why on earth are you my best friend, Doctor?"

"Why not?" He said, making Clara contemplate as he left the room.

Why is the Doctor her best friend when clearly they could be so much more?

She quickly dressed, she had been wearing a baggy t-shirt, and grabbed her phone on her way out.

There was only one person she could talk to in this situation, and she hoped he would listen to her.

She dialled the number quickly and prayed as it rang.

"Hello, Captain Jack Harkness speaking?"


	8. Love Lessons

**Author's Note: I've now finished the story, so I'm going to post all of them in one go. Don't hate me! Love you all x**

Love Lessons

"Hello, Captain Jack Harkness speaking?"

"Um, it's Clara?"

Clara had somehow managed to get Jack's number after their crazy night a few weeks ago, and realised he would be the one to call in such a situation.

"Clara, my love! What's the Doctor done?"

"At present, nothing. But... I need your advice."

"Finally someone sees me for my true potential! Alright, lovely, what is it?"

"Well, me and the Doctor have... feelings for each other. Brut as we're such good friends, we don't know whether a full on relationship would be a good idea."

Clara had never said that aloud to anyone before, not even the Doctor. And now she had Jack telling her what to do. Holy jesus.

"Okay, honey, let me start by thanking you."

"What?" Clara shrieked

"Oh me and Amy had a bet on. She said you'd never admit it to each other, I said you would. So, I get a tenner! Okay, now for advice. You two are basically a couple anyway, he kisses you on the forehead like all the goddamn time, so there. But, I get your point, it was the same for me and Ianto. Thing is, you only get one shot at life, live it! If you like the Doctor, bloody let him know and have a great time instead of moping around." Jack started shouting down the phone, whilst Clara laughed.

"Did you just base a whole speech on YOLO?" Clara stammered inbetween fits of laughter.

"Oh, did you want a speech or not?" He said, with a degree of sass only he possessed.

"Okay, okay, fine, you were saying?" She said.

"I was saying you should take the chances you can. Like me, I took the chance to be bisexual and a sassy fierce girl-like man. You, my dear, should take the Doctor. I mean, it's not as though he's a horrible person, that is an attribute he does not get from me, and honestly honey he isn't that bad looking if I say so myself..."

"Oi, Harkness, you got a boyfriend, back off."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, I won't flatter myself. But, come on lovely, what the hell is the point of being friends if you can't get it on at some point?"

"Just you, Jack. Really just you." Clara groaned.

"Aha, you wish." Harkness jeered, hoping Clara got his subtle hint.

And she did. And it sent a shiver down her spine.

"Warning you, Jackie, back off or you'll see what a little girl from up North can do." She threatened.

"Again, whatever. Now, my advice on how to break this to him; Takeaway pizza, pepperoni preferably, though he is partial to meat feast, I would know-"

Jack really was a walking innuendo. Oh, so much fun.

"He hates crusts," Jack continued, "But add excessive cheese, he's a weirdo. Get a hell of a load of blankets and cushions, big comfy sofa and loads of romantic movies. I recommemd 'The Notebook' or one of my home videos-"

"Um, I'll pass on that." Clara shuddered thinking about it.

"Your loss," He cackled, "But, seriously, I know the Doctor better than anyone. Don't do this at his flat. His work will be around him and he might get distracted. Has he ever been to your flat?" Jack asked sincerely, changing personality very quickly.

"Is no a good answer?" Clara muttered.

"Depends on what you think of the Doctor. Just, make him feel at home. Don't do things he isn't accustomed to, he can go a bit nuts. One time, we went on holiday to Andorra and he threatened two bodyguards, who were massive."

"You'd know!" Clara muttered, covering with a cough, making Jack tutt at her, though not denying the statement.

"I would indeed. Honestly, he tried. And he actually pulled it off, he is scarily good at threatening, I don't know if I should be worried. Please, Clara, take my advice, I don't want his heart to break like it did with River." Jack drifted off, whilst Clara was guiltily intrugued.

"River?" She asked quietly, hoping for an answer.

"Look, I shouldn't be the one to tell you this, but River Song was his ex, they were engaged, and she was arrested the night before they got married. They both loved each other, and knew they couldn't have a relationship through a prison. She doesn't even know why she got arrested, she doesn't remember what she allegedly did, it was awful. He still visits her, though, he still cares, but it broke him, deep down. He's not the same, but if he's fallen for you then he's getting better, and that can only be a good thing."

Clara was shocked by the Doctor's story. She just wanted to find him and give him the biggest, best hug a little person like her could give, but she couldn't risk letting the Doctor find out she knew about River, it could ruin them, and Jack as well. But she didn't blame him, she didn't even pity him. She pitied River, who clearly had loved him, and knew she had to let him go. It's the worst thing any person will ever have to do, because it breaks your heart to break theirs. Clara wished it had been like that with Danny, how long ago that seemed, but she knew that that wasn't the case, Danny was just trying to hurt her.

"Look, Clara, this is a lot to take in, but the Doctor's a good man. And you love him, and that's all that matters. Now go snog his face off and do whatever the hell fun teachers do when not marking!" Jack joked, making Clara laugh.

"Are you suggesting marking student's papers isn't fun? Some people are so bad it is actually quite funny, shouldn't have said that, call me a rebel." She went along with it, leading to a long conversation about the joys of marking, before Clara finally cut off the call to prepare for the Doctor.

"Right then, Oswald," Clara said to herself, "Let's get this boy."


	9. Mr Sexually Frustrated

**Author's Note: Eek! Just one more chapter and it's over! I can't believe I have written a whole story, how crazy is that? Enjoy the second POV in the situation!**

Mr Sexually Frustrated

"Hello, Captain Jack Harkness speaking?"

"JACK OH MY GOODNESS CLARA BLOOMING OSWALD ACTUALLY LIKES ME HOW IS THIS PHYSICALLY POSSIBLE WHAT SHOULD I DO SHE IS TOO GOOD FOR ME BUT I LOVE HER BUT WHAT IF SHE LIKES ME AS A FRIEND WHAT IF I'M OVERREACTING WHAT IF ITS ALL A JOKE WHAT DO I DO JACK?!" The Doctor shouted in one breath, then breathing heavily for about ten seconds, whilst Jack laughed his head off.

Jack decided not to tell the Doctor Clara had also just phoned him about the exact same thing, he thought it would be funnier to get the Doctor's side of the story. Which, right now, was a bit of a panic.

"Okay, someone's sexually frustrated!" Jack joked.

"But," The Doctor whined, "She likes me!"

"You mentioned. Right, what do you want me to do, because, frankly, you've gone nuts."

"Okay, I want you to tell me what to say to Clara." He said, between heavy breaths.

"Sorry, dear, but I'm not the one she likes, which is a change."

Jack could almost feel the Doctor glaring at him down the phone.

"No." Was all the Doctor said, angrily.

"Whatever, she's yours, clearly. Look, this is Clara we're talking about, you don't need to impress her, she is easily pleased by kindness. Just be good to her, that's all she wants."

"You said that about River," The Doctor retaliated.

"Is now the time to bring up River? I thought you were over her?" Jack said, quickly realising how heartless the comment was.

"So did I." The Doctor said, sadly and quietly.

"Come on, then, we've got an angry Miss Oswald to deal with!" Jack said playfully, which cheered the Doctor up.

"Should she come to my place? It would be wrong to go to her's, I've never been!"

"Okay, Doc, ask **Clara** if she wants to go out sometime, or just hang out or whatever you fun teacher people do."

Jack had a plan, and wasn't telling the Doctor it.

"Are you sure?" The Doctor whispered.

"Yep. Now, tell me, what does she like?"

"Me?"

"Keep on trying. Like food, films, sports, hobbies?"

"She likes books, romance books mainly, Chinese takeaway, pepperoni pizza, also my favourite, Beyoncé, and American tv shows. Hates science fiction, though. And she calls my porch a snog box!" The Doctor said angrily, but somehow fondly.

"It will be if you get your way!" Jack chortled, yet again feeling the Doctor's glare.

Which made Jack laugh even more at how protective the Doctor was of Clara even though they were apparently 'just friends'.

"Alright, Doc, hear my plan: Call Miss Oswald, text under absolutely no circumstances, and ask to meet up. Maybe suggest her place, because I know your bed is a wreck-"

"Harkness!" The Doctor shouted maturely, and fairly angrily as well.

"Take some pizza, movies, and ditto popcorn. And if you need some bedroom advice...?"

"I'm not taking advice from you, you shove things in your mouth and...," The Doctor paused, wondering how to phrase what he wanted to say, "Other parts."

"Oh, how well you know me, Doc." He trilled, happy at his work, and the fact he had finally won a bet against the enigmatic Amelia Pond.

"Look, are you going to ask her out or sit around on your sofa surrounded in blankets moping and asking me for advice you're never going to use? Because if it's the latter, I will end this call right here and now and tell Miss Oswald you are not going to ask her out because you have violent diarrhoea!"

"Are you joking me?" The Doctor moaned.

Jack didn't reply. He had given the Doctor an ultimatum, one he couldn't refuse.

"No." The Doctor sulked, ending the call.

Jack was hopeful he hadn't let Clara down. He hoped the Doctor was about to do the right thing.


	10. Deleted

**Author's Note at end!**

Deleted

There was a knock at Clara's door. It was him. It was the Doctor.

"Right, check the room." Clara muttered,"Blankets, check. Pizza, check. Movies, check. No work, check. Doctor, check?"

She opened the door to see a tall man grinning madly at her, whilst fixing his bowtie. Only the Doctor.

He held out some red roses for her and a bottle of Merlot.

"You're too kind!" Clara said as the Doctor entered her flat.

"You can't exactly speak!" The Doctor said in awe of his surroundings.

He didn't think it was possible someone could take so much effort just for him. But Clara was so impossible. His impossible girl. She had basically saved his life, and she didn't even know.

She strutted up to him and balanced on her tip toes.

"Well, what exactly am I doing now then?" She asked, sassily.

The Doctor just laughed and jumped onto the blanket/sofa, and rolling onto the floor because of it.

It was then that he noticed the pizza.

He bounced up and grinned madly yet again, pointing to the pizza, and then Clara, and then himself whilst gasping in shock.

Clara simply nodded. He opened the box and took out a slice of pepperoni pizza. Greasy, crispy, loaded with cheese, just the way he liked his pizza. He took a great big bite, savouring the grease dripping off. He smiled and closed his eyes in pleasure.

"So... Movies?" She said unsurely, holding out 'The Notebook'. He stared magically at her, as if she was a witch.

How did she know his favourite movie? How?

"What's going on?" He said, suddenly feeling sick in the stomach.

"What do you mean, Doctor?" She stuttered, backing away from the Doctor.

"Are you a trick, a trap? What are you and how do you know everything I like?" He said, standing at her, cornering her.

"What are you on about? I don't know! Jack told me what you liked, okay? What do you mean?" She cried, trying to duck away from the Doctor.

"In the asylum, you were a guard there. I saw you. I thought I had recognised you there. You had permanent scars from what my brother did, you basically died! And she was you!" He said, shouting almost, frightening Clara.

"What asylum?" She shouted, tempted to slap his face, "I have never been to an asylum in my life, never mind work there!" She said, properly scared.

"Tell me!" He shouted angrily, grabbing Clara's face and glaring in her eyes.

She slapped his face, making him drop her.

"I have never been to your stupid asylum, met your brother and I will never, ever, let you come near me again. I don't know what you're talking about!" She shouted angrily, glaring at the Doctor, who was reeling from the slap.

"Oh, you really don't, do you? You're just Clara." He said, smiling, initiating a hug.

Which she didn't want to do.

"Yeah, I am. I am Clara Oswin Oswald, and you are not coming near me."

She grabbed him by the stupid bow-tie around his neck, and dragged him to the door.

"No, no, Clara. Please, stop!" He said quickly, trying to push against Clara.

But although she was short, she was strong when she wanted to be.

"No. No, I will not stop. You will get out of this door, leave the building, and never speak to me again, understood?" She said quickly, angrily but like a teacher.

She pushed him out of the door and slammed it in his face. She took the pizza, the stupid pizza, and threw it in the bin. She had no appetite.

She heard the Doctor punching the door furiously. There was no way he was coming back inside her room to destroy her life.

What had she been thinking? Of course the Doctor didn't love her, so stupid she had been to think that. She blocked her ears and put her face in the cushions on her sofa. She didn't want to hear him, his lies about how he didn't know what he saying.

She grabbed her phone, scrolled through her contacts. She clicked on one, and stared at it for a few seconds.

Deleted 'The Doctor' from your phone.

 **Author's Note: Sorry if I have ripped your hearts out, but I think this story needed a Moffat ending, don't you? I don't think this story could have had a nice ending, it would be too cliché, so don't expect a sequel or another ending where everything ends happily. This has been whouff1e, and thank you for reading.**


End file.
